superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is an upcoming action fighting game video game based on the DC Comics universe. It is scheduled to be released in April 2013 for Microsoft's Xbox 360, Sony's PlayStation 3, and Nintendo's Wii-U. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment.DC Comics fighter Injustice set for 2013 - Gamespot Synopsis Following the destruction of Metropolis and the deaths of his wife Lois Lane, their unborn son, and his best friend Jimmy Olsen, all at the hands of the Joker, Superman establishes a new world order, causing heroes to stand in opposition to each other. A battle ensues between the forces of Superman's regime and those allied with Batman's rebellion, in alternate universe. Gameplay Like Mortal Kombat, Injustice: Gods Among Us is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Injustice features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and X (A for Xbox 360). At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Also in the style of Mortal Kombat, the characters will recieve notable battle damage, such as exposed muscle, although it will not reach the extremities of the aformentioned series. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. The Batmobile, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Bat-Cave location.Injustice: Gods Among Us - Interview w/ Ed Boon - Gamespot Playable Characters Injustice will feature a launch roster of twenty-four characters from the DC Comics universe, spanning from iconic characters like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, to lesser-known characters such as Solomon Grundy. Now Confirmed, twenty-four characters have been officially revealed or otherwise confirmed as playable, with various more hinted at or otherwise referenced to be making an appearance in some capacity in the game. Later on there will be 4 DLC characters but who these characters are, is currently unkown. The following characters have been officially confirmed so far: Non-Playable Characters Below is a list of non-playable characters confirmed for the game: *The Riddler *Penguin *Killer Croc *Two-Face *Kilowog *Ch'p *Salaak *Tomar Re *Stel *Abin Sur *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Hammeroon *Athena *Giganta *Atom Smasher *Gorilla Grodd *Darkseid *Katma Tui *Deadshot *Parasite *Metallo *Starro *Trigon *Martian Manhunter *Scarecrow *Hugo Strange *The Atom *Atrocitus *Mister Terrific *Red Arrow Stages Injustice: Gods Among Us will feature 15 stages. The List below is all the confirmed Stages so far: Downloadable content * Red Son Pack: This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy from the Red Son comics plus 20 Challenges based on the Red Son storyline. Get this by Pre-Ordering the game from GameStop. * Arkham City Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Catwoman, Batman and The Joker from the Batman: Arkham City Video Game, It is unknown if it will have Bonus Challenges. Get this by Pre-Ordering the game from Wal-Mart. * '''The "New 52" Costume Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman from the "New 52" Comic Series. Get this by Buying the Collector's Edition. * '''Blackest Night Pack: This pack will include alternate skins from the coveted Blackest Night comic book story. The pack also includes a zombie mode, where every character is turned into the undead. Get this by pre-ordering the game at Amazon.de or Best Buy. * "Arrow" Costume: 'Play as Green Arrow from the "Arrow" TV Show! Get this by being one of the first 5000 to vote for any Super Battle. * '"Season Pass": The Season Pass will be available when the game is released and will have Flashpoint Costumes of Wonder Woman, Deathstroke, and Aquaman. It will also come with 4 DLC characters. The only DLC character revealed at the moment is Lobo. The other 3 are yet to be announced. * The "New 52" Green Lantern Costume: Play as Green Lantern from The "New 52" Comic Series. Get this by beating one Bonus Battle in the IOS Version. * The "New 52" Flash Costume: Play as Flash from The "New 52" Comic Series. (Unlocked by beating a speed battle in the console version File:Injustice SeasonPass 6a.jpg|Season pass with Flashpoint costumes and 4 Future DLC Characters File:Red Son Pack.jpg|GameStop's Red Son Pack Arkham City DLC.jpg|Walmart's Batman: Arkham City Skin Pack New 52 Costumes.jpg|New 52 for Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman 111.jpg|'Blackest Night' Zombie DLC Mobile app Injustice: Gods Among Us' companion mobile app with a single-player fighting game component was released on iTunes on March 29th. It is a free-to-play game that allows users to make in-app purchases. As characters progress and unlock content in either the full game or the mobile game, they will also unlock content for the other, rewarding players who play both components. Players can earn rewards on the mobile version by syncing with the console version and vice-versa by logging in to a WB I.D. . DCF_iOS_Battle_Screen_4in_NOTEXT.jpg DCF_iOS_NextGen_Screen_4in_NOTEXT.jpg DCF_iOS_Screens_09_TU.jpg DCF_iOS_Screens_16_TU.jpg DCF_iOS_Screens_104_TU.jpg DCF_iOS_Super_Screen_4in_NOTEXT.jpg Development Injustice: Gods Among Us was first announced on May 31, 2012,We’re Getting a DC Fighting Game From the Makers of Mortal Kombat - Kotaku shortly before the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.In Injustice, Where Superman is Standing Matters a Lot. Really. - Kotaku Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon states he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." Batman Can’t Be Decapitated in Injustice, Because There Are Limits - Kotaku Comics There is a comic book series that serves as a prequel to the game that can be purchased digitally for $0.99 each issue, or $3.99 for a physical version. Video gallery File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern Trailer|Green Lantern Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Kevin Smith Spot|Kevin Smith Spot File:Injustice Battle Arena - Week 4 Challengers|Battle Arena - Week 4 Challengers File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy|Green Lantern vs. Solomon File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman vs. Cyborg|Aquaman vs. Cyborg File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Combat Trailer|Aquaman Combat Trailer File:Injustice Battle Arena Week 3 Challengers|Battle Arena: Week 3 Challengers File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Reveal Trailer|Aquaman Reveal Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Lex Luthor Character Trailer|Lex Luthor Character Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Developer Commentary|Developer Commentary File:Injustice - 15 Minutes of Gameplay EVO 2012|EVO 2012 Super Friends references The Hall of Justice, which first appeared in the Super Friends series, is the seen in this game, and it is a playable stage. See also *VS Quiz References External links * Official website * YouTube Channel Category:Video games Category:Super Friends in popular culture